


Red, White, and so Blue

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Heroes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Steve and his reeling confusion on his place in the modern world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White, and so Blue

Red cheeks

White smile

Blue scars

 

Red anger

White confusion

Blue sadness

 

“I’m a patriot.” He almost laughs

What does that even mean anymore?

Fighting for a country that make bold men bolder

 Too bold

Things aren’t the way they used to be

Lights sprint

And people crash into each other

Head on collisions

Only to get up

And walk away

Carry on without a second thought

Robots, all of them

What happened to the days when things were more

Organic?

“I’m lost.” He cries to a faceless minister

But even the godly people have not the tools to help

As they too are lost

“Tell me please, where do I go now?”

He begs

It’s scary to walk the path of life

When for the longest time

You had ceased along it

 

“Forward.”

A little girl at the bus stop

An angel in pink

Balancing a doll in her lap

It’s funny

She isn’t talking to him

Yet he takes it as

A heaven sent sign

Forward

Towards

The future

 

Red passion

White excitement

Blue serenity

 

Red cheeks

White smile

Blue scars


End file.
